Apprentice Uniforms
'''Apprentice Uniforms '''are special items an Apprentice Witch wears. As she progresses towards being a witch, she may or may not gain more uniforms and eventually earn the witch costume upon finishing her training. With each upgrade comes stronger abilities and magic usage. In the series, six apprentice uniforms are shown, with a few more gained in the light novel. The first season The original apprentice uniform started out very simple, composed of three colors: the base, a lighter shade, and a darker shade. The base color makes up the torso, hat, and skirt, with the skirt in layered petals, accent by a row of four lighter petals surrounding a single dark colored one in the center. The sleeves follow this format, while the hat has a band of darker coloring and the rim is lighter. The gloves and boots are darker, with the accent of the lighter shade. On each wrist is a rainbow bead bracelet, while the apprentice tap rests at the center of the chest. The user also gains darker colored earrings, accenting the collar of the dress. For the apprentice to change into this form she hits a chain of notes on her tap, causing it to float into the air and change into the dress. The apprentice grabs it and pulls it on while her original clothing vanishes. She jumps up to form the gloves and boots, then poses after she gains her hat. Gallery Ca-pop.gif Ca-doremi.gif Ca-hazuki.gif Ca-aiko.gif Sharp In this season the uniform resembles the original but gains a more floral theme and gains white accenting while keeping the original trio of colors. The dress has layers of fabric petals residing over a pale colored tutu on both the front and back, accent by smaller white petals. The sleeves are the same as the previous season, while the tap rests on the now white collar. The gloves and boots are dark colored with white flaps over them and a lining of lighter coloring. The hat has a light flap on it and a white band, but the hat and earring colors remain the same. There is also a cape the apprentice can gain when officially involved with the Queen. This cape is white with dark colored lining and spheres hanging from each tip. The changing method for this costume is similar to the original, but instead of the gloves and boots forming after gaining the dress, the Apprentice taps the Tap to her hands and feet, then forms the dress and hat before posing. There is also the emergency upgrade an Apprentice can obtain after proving herself worthy of it. It reverts her color scheme, primarily being white with pastel versions of her theme color. The top is the pastel base color with a gold badge on it and pieces of pale colored and white fabric sewn over it. The sleeves, hat, gloves, and boots are white, but while the hat and sleeves have pale color accents, the gloves and boots have darker coloring lining the cuffs to match the earrings. The skirt resembles a big pale colored flower with ruffled lining, and white petals covering it with smaller pastel petals sticking out. Pale colored tails flow from the back. To change to this form, the apprentice will cast Magical Stage. As the Queen lends them her magic, spinning flowers form and bloom open, releasing the apprentice as she grabs her Wreath Porron and poses. Gallery Royaldoremi.gif Royalhazuki.gif Royalonpu.gif Royalaiko.gif Sh-doremi.gif Sh-hazuki.gif Sh-onpu.gif Sh-aiko.gif Motto This more detailed uniform was made with the intent to show the girls maturing in age. It keeps the four color gimmick, with the main shade now pastel, followed by a pale variant, and a darker shade. The torso is pale colored with pastel sleeve cuff and frills lining the V-shaped waist. A pastel vest with a white flap lined in pale frills and adorned by a gold badge is worn over the chest, while petals of pastel fabric surround two of darker coloring and a layer of white petals. The users gloves, hat, and boots are pastel in color, with the boots accented in white to accent the rim of the hat, sewn to a dark colored band. She keeps her dark-colored earrings. The tap has been changed from a brooch to a ring and bracelet set. To change into this outfit, the user must clap her hands, releasing magical energy from the ring to the bracelet. Then she taps it to focus energy to her hands and make the gloves form before rubbing and touching her legs and feet to form the boots. She then spins around as her dress forms over her clothes, then pops her arms out of the sleeves. Magical energy surrounds her bracelet after gaining the hat and earrings, then she poses. and she poses. The Apprentice also gain reversible outfits in this season, a simple baking inspired dress when working in the Maho-do. The dress is white with ruffles of the girls' theme color, accenting the sleeve cuffs, sole of her boots, lining her apron, scarf, frills of her headpiece, and the large sphere covering her ears. To change between uniforms, the user pulls off the dress and throws it into the air, causing it to change into the other version before landing on her again. She then forms the boots and sticks her arms out to pose. She can also form the patissier outfit by clapping her tap and forming her headpiece, followed by twirling around to form the dress while a magical glow summons the boots. Gallery Mo-doremi.gif Mo-hazuki.gif Mo-momo.gif Mo-onpu.gif Mo-aiko.gif Padoremi.gif Pahazu.gif Pamomo.gif Paonpu.gif Paiko.gif Pa-mo-doremi.gif Pa-mo-hazuki.gif Pa-mo-momo.gif Pa-mo-onpu.gif Pa-mo-aiko.gif Dokkan The final version of the outfit the girls gained from the original series and most complicated. It kept the four-color format and went back to a broach-like transformation device, this time a heart-shaped perfume that resides on the chest. The torso is the main users color with the skirt alternating between that and white fabric. On her chest is white fabric with dark colored buttons, accenting the design of her boots, hat, and gloves. On the shoulders and waist are pale fabric lined in darker coloring. A dark colored belt is on the waist. Her earrings remain the same. To change into this uniform the girl uses her Cologne Tap and sprays it before spinning around. In a single sweep, everything appears. Gallery Doremi-dokk.gif Hazuki-dokk.gif Momo-dokk.gif Onpu-dokk.gif Aiko-dokk.gif Ojamajo Doremi 16/Ojamajo Doremi 17/Ojamajo Doremi 18 The light novel uniform was based on the first seasons outfit but was changed to reflect their older and longer frames. The dress is more form-fitting and she gains opera gloves, as well as pastel stockings to wear with her boots. The girls are also shown in slightly modified patissier outfits, while Hana-chan still has her original uniform from Dokkan, with the only change being her long gloves and lack of magic bracelets. Gallery Transform16.png Baker16.png 172.png 173.png Unique Uniforms Hana Makihatayama During the events of Dokkan, Hana-chan gains her own magical apprentice uniform with the help of the other girls after she ages herself up. The dress is mainly white with accents of pale yellow. The dress consists of a puffy blouse that has pale yellow frills on the chest and tiny bows sewn to the top skirt layer. The second layer is pale yellow. She gains plain white boots with angel wings attached to a frilly band on the ankle and white gloves with her magical bracelets. Her hat is two-eared, giving it a cat-like appearance. Her compact is on her chest, and on her back are small angel wings. For Hana-chan to change the apprentice use Magical Stage and lend their power to her. Her compact opens up to reveal their crystal balls inside of it, and with her backpack, the dress appears. As she pulls it on, the boots and gloves appear. Then the tap and hat form and she poses. Fami In the final episode of Naisho, Fami reveals that she is also a witch apprentice. Her outfit is a popular fan image, as it was only partially shown after appearing. However, there is a TCG card depicting the outfit as well. Her outfit is shown vaguely resembling the first seasons dress, composed of a pearl pink torso and spread out petal tutu residing over a white layer. On the chest is a white heart-shaped bib with a gold brooch. The gloves and boots are pastel in color with the cuff being pearl pink. While the boots are knee-length, the gloves are elbow-length. The collar is pastel, while the sleeves are in three layers, coming in pastel, pearl, and white. The hat is pastel with a white, rounded flap. Her earrings resemble droplets rather than spheres. Non-chan The other apprentice uniform to appear in the anime belongs to an ill-girl the Ojamajo met through Doremi. It resembles the original apprentice outfit but was modified to fit what Non-chan imagined a uniform looked like. After Doremi was able to convince the others and the Queen, they were granted permission to cast magic and give her an Apprentice Witch form for the evening. Doremi had also gained permission to make Non a full-time apprentice, but this never came to fruition. This outfit was a turquoise color, with the sleeves and collar in wide scallops. The skirt resembles Fami's, and on her chest is a large green sphere. Her gloves and boots had the scallops from her top and were solid turquoise. Her hat has an off-white pointed flap with mint-tint, matching the second layer of petals of her skirt. Gallery 04.01.12.JPG Fami Full Dress.jpg Non-chan's uniform.png Trivia * The only thing not to change in the series has been the earrings. * Motto featured the only different transformation device not worn on the chest. * During the transformation, tiny glowing musical notes appear when each piece is formed. Video Category:Ojamajo Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Magic Items Category:Outfits Category:Apprentice